The Southwest Foundation for Biomedical Research (SFBR) has dynamic and growing research programs that utilize animal models of human disease. The ongoing success of these programs depends upon the continued availability of high-quality facilities in order to conform to the highest standards of care and to operate in a manner that meets or exceeds the provisions of the NRC Guide for the Care and Use of Laboratory Animals. This application requests funding to improve approximately 35,500 gross square feet (gsf) of existing animal housing space by refurbishment of interior finishes in animal areas in order to improve drainage and facilitate sanitation, and to slow the process of deterioration within animal housing rooms that results from normal use. New epoxy resinous floor surfaces will be installed throughout buildings 131-134 and in portions of buildings 413-420, 441-444 and 445, totaling approximately 22,000 gsf, which currently lack such coverage. Exposed concrete floor surfaces in these buildings have become cracked and eroded with time and use. Existing epoxy resinous floor surfaces in buildings 413-420, 431-439, 441-444 and 445, totaling approximately 13,500 gsf, will be refurbished by addition of a new top coat of material in order to overcome the harsh effects of the environment, including use of chemical cleaners, and to extend the useful life of the facilities. Completion of these renovations will result in improved operational efficiencies by reducing the labor associated with cleaning and sanitation.